Percy Jackson and the Black Pearl
by Finwitch1
Summary: Poseidon decides that Sea Water is what his son needs to heal from Hera meddling with his mind, as he's reluctant to allow yet another god mess around in Percy's mind. Concerned that the current polluted water of the sea would be too impure for something as subtle as a mind to heal, he takes Percy back in time to an era when there was no pollution...
1. Chapter 1

Last I checked, only 3 crossovers for Percy Jackson and the Pirates of the Carribbean? I just had to add my own.

**Somewhere Over the Sea**

Captain Jack Sparrow was, once again, busy arguing with Hector Barbarossa over which of them was the captain of the Black Pearl, when Mr. Gibbs called. "Man Overboard!" That stopped the argument enough for both of them to command the use ropes and hooks to haul the body onto the deck. The one they lifted was a young man, who didn't look more than twenty despite a white cloak in his hair. He was wearing an orange shirt and blue trousers with the sort of fiber sometimes used in the sails. Denim, Jack thought it was called. The boy had a necklace with odd looking pearls, and a strange tattoo.

Gibbs bent closer. "He's breathing." he said. "Weird, though. No ships around here… and what on the Seven Seas is Camp Half-Blood? And he's not even wet!"

The boy blinked and opened his eyes. First thing he noticed was the movement. Then the black sails. He sat up and took a look around him. So, he was on a ship with three masts. And black sails? Funny. Last thing he remembered was going to bed in Cabin Three in the Camp. There were quite a few people looking at him.

One of them moved to him, offering a hand. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow," he said.

"Percy Jackson" Percy said, taking the hand and standing up.

Hector Barbossa cut in, arguing the captaincy and began asking questions. The rest of the crew joined in, overwhelming Percy who was already confused, and his ADHD didn't make the matters any better. "DAD" he practically screamed. "POSEIDON!"

And just as the name of the sea-god left his lips did Poseidon rise up and step onto the ship. The pirates were stunned to silence. One by one they knelt on the deck.

"Hello, Dad" Percy said.

"How are you feeling, son?" Poseidon asked. "No memory losses, is there?"

"Well, no, but. Where…"

"Come now, Percy, you do know _where_ we are, don't you?" the Sea Lord scolded gently.

Percy immediately replied with a series of two-digit numbers.

"Right." Poseidon told Percy. "Now, come along, and I'll explain the matters in a bit more private setting."

"_Numbers_ in response to where?" one of the crew wondered aloud.

"Coordinates" Jack explained shortly.

As curious as the pirates were, no one dared to eavesdrop on what the Sea Lord was talking about with Percy Jackson. They waited, without even daring to move.

Jack looked at Barbossa. "Ship can't have two captains. What say you, the Sea Lord chooses?"

Barbossa shivered. "Aye, the Sea Lord chooses," he agreed. "So long as _you_ ask him."


	2. Father and Son

Father and Son

Inside the Captain's Cabin aboard the Black Pearl, Poseidon actually hugged Percy, away from the eyes of the Pirates. "I took you back in time while you slept," he told Percy. "The travel in the mist of time required you to be asleep. In addition, as you don't know too much of history, you're not in danger to mess up the timeline by revealing too much of the future."

"All right," Percy said. "I suppose I should have been asking _when_ I am, not where."

Poseidon nodded. "You're now at an era where the Sea is at its best," he told Percy. "Ships rely on sails and none have an engine to give it a boost while polluting the sea. Land travel is reliant on horses. Further, there is no stupid mist to hide the true identities on the sea nor are you required to make any attempts to hide being my son. Ability to read is rare."

Percy smiled. "Sounds like a good time," he said. "But what of the others at the camp? Won't I be missed?"

Poseidon shook his head. "I'll take you back to such time that it won't be noticed. I'd say you take a tattoo to ensure yourself it was real and not a dream." He handed Percy a seashell. "You'll find a suggestion for the picture in there."

"Thanks Dad." Percy said. He hesitated a moment before asking why he had been brought back in time.

"After Hera messed with your mind, I'd say you needed healing. And that's not _all_ you need healing from." Poseidon told him. "Besides I can spend more time with you in this era."

Percy smiled at that. "What of Apollo and his children?" he asked.

"I am _not_ going to allow anyone else mess with _my_ son," Poseidon told him firmly. "You ought to consider seawater as your preferred method to be healed anyway."

"Yes, Father," Percy replied meekly. It made sense, too, now that he thought about it. He could heal by seawater which there was plenty of, while the other healing resources were more limited. "I see it would be extremely wasteful to do otherwise."

Poseidon nodded in agreement. "Seawater has other benefits for you as well. It will not leave scars on you and makes you stronger. Pure seawater will even slow down your aging."

"Cool," Percy said, smiling broadly.

"Next, I think we ought to discuss your _education_," Poseidon said.

Percy felt abashed as he recalled all the times he'd been expelled, and most matters from the camp weren't that good either. "Um…" he began, but didn't really know what to say.

"Really, Percy, there's no need to feel embarrassed," Poseidon told him. "Was there anything even remotely sea-worthy subjects those mundane schools were trying to make you learn?"

"No" Percy said.

"And they'd insist that you learn those landlubber things by reading and writing despite having dyslexia and ADHD?"

"Yes."

"Not to mention being confined indoors. And then both the teachers and students would treat you poorly for not being able to adapt to their dry ways." Poseidon shook his head. "Those schools are not for you. You belong to the sea. Even the camp has too much landlubber things – like the swords not being balanced for sea legs. I say you need to be learning the ways of pirates, and none of that dry landlubber stuff."

"Pirates, Dad?" Percy repeated in disbelief. "Really?"

"Why yes, Percy, it's really pirates." Poseidon chuckled. "Now that we're settled, let's go meet with the captain."

"Which one?" Percy asked.

Poseidon frowned. "Ship can only have one captain." he said.

"Well… I'm sure they all agree. It's just that two of them argue over which of them it is," Percy said.

"Let's go see if they have the courage and sense to ask me to decide between them," the god of the sea replied.


	3. Captain of the Black Pearl

The Captain of the Black Pearl.

Tradition among the pirates had always been to _vote_ for the captain, very unlike a navy or businesses like the East Indian Company. Of course, with all the pirates voting for themselves the method wasn't exactly effective. Nevertheless, it was the only way to have freedom and equality while still granting the Captain authority over the Ship.

Hector Barbossa was shivering on his knees. The presence of a god had Barbossa to review his past. Hector had mutinied because of Jack's peaceful attitude. And what had he gained from it? A curse of immortality he definitely did not want, until Jack came up – and killed Barbossa only a blink of an eye after the curse had been lifted. Hector Barbossa hadn't even been allowed to stay dead long enough to even be judged in the underworld, because a goddess wanted him to get Jack out of Davy Jones' locker in order to be freed from her bounds. Dealing with gods was something he'd definitely leave to Jack, even if he was too proud to just give up the captaincy.

"Ship can't have two captains," Jack was saying. "What say you, the Sea Lord chooses?"

"Aye, the Sea Lord chooses," Hector Barbossa agreed. "So long as _you_ ask him" he added, deciding that he'd not dare address the Sea Lord. Better let Jack talk to the god.

Now that there _was_ a way to stop the argument over captaincy once and for all, Jack stayed silent, his mind going over just _how_ he should present the matter even as his eyes stayed focused at the door of the captain's cabin. It was, of course, obvious that disturbing or interrupting that talk in the cabin would be a bad idea. He waited. Jack grew more and more anxious as the time went by. After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened.

"Your Deepness, may I present a request?" Jack asked quietly.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at the form of address. "Never heard that one before," he said. "What do you think of it, Percy?"

"It sounds more appropriate for the sea than a 'highness', Dad." Percy replied with a shrug.

"I like it" Poseidon decided. "Very well, present your request."

So Jack asked Poseidon to decide who the captain was.

"Reasonable request," Poseidon said. "But no, I shall _not_ just pick one. I call for a _vote_".

Most pirates shouted their own names as usual, with the exception for Ragetti who voted for his friend Pintel and Mr. Cotton, whose tongue had been cut out. Mr. Cotton cast his vote by pointing at Jack Sparrow. Notably his parrot also voted for "Jack", though it failed to specify between Jack Sparrow and Jack the Monkey. The Monkey, for his part, pointed at Hector Barbossa.

Poseidon glanced at Percy who just silently shook his head. After all, he had been aboard for a few hours to tell which of the crew he'd vote, and did not consider himself fit for captaincy either.

"The monkey's name is Jack," Hector Barbossa said absently.

"Two and a half is still more than two," Poseidon replied. "Well then, stand up, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"


	4. The Day to Remember

The Day to Remember

The vote over, the pirates slowly stood up. Most of them wished that they had done the vote as soon as the argument had been started.

Captain Jack Sparrow was awed that he had actually been _voted_ as captain – he'd never had really believed it. Of course, it was only by a margin of _half_ a vote. That had to be the narrowest margin anyone had _ever_ gained in a vote, anywhere, anytime. So Jack just _had_ to say it. He wouldn't be Captain Jack Sparrow if he didn't, after all.

"Pintel, Barbossa – you'll always remember this as the day you almost gained even vote with Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, feeling more content he ever had. Oh yes, this was _exactly_ how he wished to have his captaincy – by a narrower win anyone would have thought possible.

Under any other circumstances, Barbossa might have grunted something to resist, argue or curse but the fact that the vote had been called for, and counted by god of the sea _in person_ meant that he really had to just swallow Jack's trademark boast. Anything else might insult the Sea Lord, and that was a risk Barbossa was not going to take. Tia Alma's disappearance from the deck told him that her involvement in bringing him back from the death was not going to sit well with Poseidon.

Pintel, for his part, was quite happy. He wasn't sure if he could have really pulled off being a captain, and the only reason he ever considered it was to end the rival between Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa. That was how things usually happened, after all - while others fight, someone else could remove the temptation from them.

"And the day the Black Pearl was visited by a god," Mr. Gibbs added in a humble tone, hoping that Jack would get the hint about not offending the Sea Lord with such boasting.

Jack, however, just grinned at Mr. Gibbs' gentle tweak. "I just think it's rarer to win the vote for captaincy by less than one vote with two runner-ups. A god counting the votes makes the result _sacred_."

Poseidon, Percy and captain Jack Sparrow retreated to the captain's cabin.

"Was there anything particular you wished to discuss?"

"First, you need to know Percy's from about two centuries to your future. Second, I want him to stay and train as a pirate – the code, lore and pirate's way to fight, and third…"Poseidon said and paused for emphasis – "don't you _ever_ throw empty bottles into the sea!"

Jack paled at the last comment. Until now, he had done just that with nearly every rum bottle he had emptied. He certainly wouldn't dare do so again. As for Percy coming from future – well, if Poseidon said so, he wouldn't be questioning it. Training the boy as a pirate, though… things had to be bad – really bad- for pirates if the song had been sung…

"It will be dangerous," Jack said, not wanting to outright refuse. He'd had to warn about it, though.

He hadn't expected Percy to _laugh_ at that comment.

"I expect Percy would be decidedly _bored_ if there was no danger at all," Poseidon said. "You can exchange tales adventures later, but I doubt it was just the _regular_ risk?"

Jack placed his token as a Pirate Lord onto the table, saying "the song has been sung. Not sure why, but I think the East India Company gaining the Heart of Davy Jones is a part of it. And apparently strong enough to bring Barbossa back from the death."

"Percy – you'll see her true nature when she's unbound, and no longer seeks to gain her freedom," Poseidon said. "I know you felt sorry for her after you left Ogygia."

"You mean…" Percy began, but his father placed his finger at his lips.

"Names have power," Poseidon reminded him gently but firmly.

"We call her Tia Dalma in the form she's been bound in," Jack added softly.

Poseidon held the little trinket of Jack's – one of the nine pieces of eight – and frowned. "Port Royal shall sink" he declared. "I do not approve of them hanging _children_".

Poseidon disappeared after that. Jack and his crew might remember the extremely unique and sacred vote for captain of the Black Pearl – but for the rest of the Caribbean that day, June 7 in 1692, was remembered as the day Port Royal sunk due to earthquakes, flooding and hurricanes. Clearly a divine act of displeasure, even if most people failed to correctly identify the god in question.

**Note: I figured that the mass hanging in the beginning of **_**At World's End**_** would cause Poseidon to sink the city – particularly after looking up **_**real**_** Port Royal that outlawed piracy 1687 and mostly sunk in 1692 due to earthquakes, floods and hurricanes – leaving only five-year period between these acts…**


	5. The Code

**The Code**

Captain Jack Sparrow had mixed feelings about the whole thing. Having the son of Poseidon among the pirates seemed to mean Poseidon's favor for them over the East India Company and thus a good thing; that the boy was from the future – _centuries_ to future – raised the question of what happened to pirates that he couldn't train in his own time and thus was a bad thing. Yet, two centuries was a long time, and lots of things could happen. This was so bizarre and curious that even his rapid mind had trouble coping with it. Right now, he needed some time to think, and the ship seriously needed supplies. He headed back to the deck and set their course with the help of his amazing compass.

"Is _he_ still on board, captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked quietly.

There was no need to ask who Mr. Gibbs was referring to. "No. As I understand, h_e_ decided to sink Port Royal and went right to it," captain Sparrow replied.

"Sink Port Royal?" Elizabeth Swan, who had grown in that city she repeated in shock, "You just can't do that!"

"You got that right, love" the Captain told her, "_I_ can't. _I_ am just a mortal. _He_, however, is a god and as such, is certainly capable of sinking a city or two if he wants to."

"And you did nothing to stop him?" Will Turner exclaimed incredulously.

"I'm flattered you think I'd be able to stop a god, lad," the captain said, "but alas, I know I can't. He _is_ the god of the sea, we're at sea, and so we shall not speak a word against him. _Ever_."

Will frowned. "But…" he started to say.

"Mast, Mr. Turner," the captain ordered, cutting him short.

_Lookout duty should keep him out of trouble for a while_, Jack Sparrow thought to himself, took out his amazing compass and found a heading. They _really_ needed supplies – even all the rum was gone. Percy came to the deck, having grown bored inside the cabin.

"Captain?" he called.

"By the helm, Son of the Sea god", was the reply.

Percy walked up there to talk. "So what was it with you leaving so fast?" he asked, a bit irritated over it.

"One thing: code says that anyone who stays behind is left behind," the captain said, "so whether you stayed in the cabin or followed was entirely up to you. Anyway, we _do_ need supplies."

Percy nodded grimly at the words, but said nothing, only stared at the sea. He began to understand just _how much_ he needed to heal from – Hera messing with his mind was the least of them. Staying with the Pirates was apparently just the thing he needed.

"Those who stay behind are left behind," Percy mused. He had been doing that a lot lately. Had there been even _one_ quest when doing as the code said had not been required? Percy began counting his quests in the pearls, although, he recalled, even entering the camp had required leaving Grover behind. The first actual quest: retrieve and return the Master Bolt required leaving his mother in the Underworld; The Sea of Monsters, rescuing Grover and fetching the Fleece: Tyson, and then it was Clarisse who had to leave them while going ahead with the Golden Fleece - technically the quest was hers anyway.

Percy stopped holding the third pearl, representing the Titan's Curse, when the girls went to save Artemis and he joined them to rescue Annabeth. The one left behind, how could he forget? It had been Bianca di Angelo, choosing to sacrifice herself in the junkyard of Hefaistos. They hadn't even known if she lived or not. She'd done it for the mission, for the group, yes – but mainly for her brother, to give him the one piece missing from that Mythomagic game no one but Nico knew anything about. The figure of Hades. Percy sighed as he thought of her. She sacrificed her childhood to raise Nico, and finally her life. Yes, she definitely deserved Elysium. Percy didn't doubt one moment she'd do that in her next life as well since she had chosen rebirth.

Fourth year there was the Labyrinth. Nico had his own thing to do – in order to become that _Ghost King_. He had chosen to leave Ogygia where he could never return. Brineas had been left behind in the Labyrinth, but he had returned. Daidalos chose to die in the end to save them _even when he knew he'd be punished_ – but most importantly, Nico had chosen NOT to use it to revive his sister after all. That, Percy thought, was one important choice as well. Nico had finally been able to let go of Bianca.

Percy fingered his fifth pearl remembering Charles Beckendorf. He'd been yet another to give his life for the mission, one he had to leave behind. He hadn't liked leaving his father either after he saw the war against Oceanus – but if he had _not_ gone to the battle on surface… no one could have talked to the rivers, much less persuade his father to help with the Typhon. Olympus would have been _gone_.

Percy shivered at that thought. Yes, the Code was _good_. It was _necessary_ so often. It would also keep his 'fatal flaw' in check. When sacrifices needed to be made, it was to honor that choice. What's more, it was like the core of freedom ; if one could put rules to freedom, those rules were the Code.


End file.
